starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Pride of Augustgrad
|fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image= BattlecruiserMerc_SC2_Head1.jpg|HotS Battlecruiser SC2 Head1.jpg|Co-op |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2= PrideofAugustgrad HotS Game1.JPG|HotS PrideofAugustgrad LotV Game1.JPG|Co-op |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= Terran Dominion : Royal Guard :: Alpha Squadron |campname=''Heart of the Swarm'' |baseunit= |role=Capital ship |useguns=*ATA Laser Batteries *ATS Laser Batteries *Laser Batteries (Co-op) |usearmor= |energy=200 |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Air *Massive *Mechanical |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=12 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=400 (-2.68 per Royal Guard Cost mastery point. Down to a minimum 320) (Co-op) |energycost= |costgas=900 (-6.03 per Royal Guard Cost mastery point. Down to a minimum 720) (Co-op) |supply=10 (Co-op) |campcost= |time=90 (Co-op) |produced=Starport (Co-op) |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req=Fusion core (Co-op) |hotkey=B |speed=1.41 1.88 (Co-op) |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=550 800 (+200 per Rank Level) (Co-op) |hpregen= |armor=3 3 (+1 per Rank Level) (Co-op) |gun1name=ATA Laser Batteries |gun1strength=6 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air=X |gun1cool=0.23 |gun1range=6 |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name=ATS Laser Batteries |gun2strength=9 |gun2attacks= |gun2ground=X |gun2air= |gun2cool=0.23 |gun2range=6 |gun2upgrd=+1 |gun3name=Laser Batteries (Co-op) |gun3strength=8 (vs Ground) 6 (vs Air) (Tooltip bugged and says 9 for both) |gun3attacks= |gun3ground=x |gun3air=x |gun3cool=0.23 |gun3range=6 |gun3upgrd=+2 per Rank level (vs Ground) +1.5 per Rank level (vs Air) +2.25 per Rank level (Tooltip bugged) |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign=x |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The Pride of Augustgrad is a special class of battlecruisers utilized by the Royal Guard of the Terran Dominion. History During the Second Great War, these elite battlecruisers served in Emperor Arcturus Mengsk's Royal Guard. Several Pride of Augustgrad battlecruisers were also attached to Alpha Squadron. Multiple Pride of Augustgrad battlecruisers took part in the ineffectual defense of the Korhal Palace during Kerrigan's invasion of Korhal. At one point during the battle, Emperor Mengsk personally ordered Alpha Squadron's battlecruisers to destroy the Hyperion, but they fell to the combined Swarm-Raider forces.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Reckoning (in English). 2013-03-12. In the alternate timeline where Arcturus Mengsk survives the Second Great War, these mighty ships were used against the forces of Amon.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Arcturus Mengsk (in English). 2019. Game Unit Heart of the Swarm Pride of Augustgrad battlecruisers appear as enemies in the Heart of the Swarm campaign. ;Upgrades and Abilities Co-op Missions Pride of Augustgrad battlecruisers can be built by Arcturus Mengsk in Co-op Missions. They serve as powerful warships, that can rank up to empower their Yamato Cannon and Tactical Jump abilities. At Rank 2, the Pride of Augustgrad gains area-of-effect damage on its Yamato Cannon. At Rank 3, the Yamato Cannon fires a total of three times, choosing new targets if the main one is destoyed. This means that a fully upgraded Pride of Augustgrad can easily clear clumped groups of enemies. With the Field Assisted Targeting System, the Pride of Augustgrad can also support masses of Dominion troopers by providing extra range. As the ship has no means to repair itself, changing a few troopers into Dominion laborers between fights to repair them will keep veteran ships in the battle.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Arcturus Mengsk (in English). 2019. Upgrades and Abilities References Category:Terran starship classes